


More Than Enough

by Malana



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malana/pseuds/Malana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at Downton and, even during wartime, that means something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sphinxvictorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinxvictorian/gifts).



> Author's Note: This is post series 1, but as series 2 has yet to air in the USA, it is not necessarily canon-compliant with series 2. A few moments were very vaguely inspired by promotional pictures from the Christmas Special, but there are no real spoilers.
> 
> The request was simply for Anna/Bates with with no series 2 spoilers. I hope you enjoy.

War had come to England once again.

It had even come to Downton. They'd seen footmen and a few other staff sent off already. If they lost any more, Bates was fairly convinced that Mr. Carson would completely lose his mind. The war hadn't changed the man's exacting expectations on how things should be done, even if they only had half as many people to do them.

The holiday season hadn't made things any easier. It may be a more somber Christmas than usual, but it was still Christmas. And every candle, every sprig of holly, had to be perfectly placed. Nothing was overlooked by Mr. Carson. When Bates thought about it, Carson had probably become even more demanding over how the house was run. The world may be at war, but for Mr. Carson that was all the more reason to keep Downton perfect. To keep it apart from the chaos around it. Their staff may be diminished, they may be dealing with rationing. But it was Christmastime at Downton, and that meant something to Mr. Carson.

Truthfully, it meant something to Mr. Bates as well.

He had loved Christmas as a boy. But years celebrating Christmas with an unhappy wife, not to mention two Christmases spent in prison, had rather dulled his appreciation of the holiday. But now he was at Downton.

The grand foyer was beautifully decorated. All reds and greens and sparkling silver. And, as was traditional, the staff was mixing with the family. Bates watched as Mrs. Hughes spun across the dance floor with Lord Grantham. Mr. Carson looked happy and proud dancing with the Lady Mary. Though, he still seemed just a touch uncomfortable with this yearly breach of standard protocol. The best sight, though, had to be young William, dancing with the Dowager Countess. Bates tried, rather unsuccessfully, to repress a smile. Poor William looked terrified. As if he expected the Countess the eat him alive. Given the smile on her face, she was rather enjoying the young man’s discomfort. Of course, her smile could also be from the fact that, fear aside, William was a surprising adept dancer.

Yes, even during war, Christmas was a good time to be at Downton.  
Of course, it helped to have someone to celebrate the holiday with.

Anna. His beautiful, sweet Anna. He had hoped that coming to Downton would be a second chance for him. But he hadn’t expected more than an opportunity at a quiet life, working for a man he believed to gentle and good. A man he had fought beside, a man he respected. He thought he would put his head down, do the best he could for Lord Grantham, and that would be the end of it. That would be how he spent the rest of his life. Alone, maybe, but probably never too lonely in a house like this.

But then there had been Anna. Anna, who loved him, who trusted him. Who, bless her, wouldn’t stand for his silence on his prison time and took it upon herself to find out the truth.

Currently, she was dancing with Matthew Crawley, who was on leave from the front for a few days. Bates watched the two of them spryly moving across the hall, face lit up with happiness and couldn’t help but feel that, ladies’ maid or no, Anna deserved better than an old man with a cane.

He was content to watch the festivities, to watch his friends and the people he cared about taking a break from the stresses of living in a world that had changed so rapidly in such a short period of time. But then, Lady Sybil approached him, holding out a hand and asking if he'd ask lady to dance.

Bates shook his head slightly. "I'd consider it an honor, Lady Sybil. But I'm afraid I'm not as light on my feet as I used to be." He tapped his cane lightly on the floor. "I'm not sure I even know the steps."

Sybil just smiled at him. "Well then, we'll just have to invent our own steps, won't we?" Mary may be widely considered the most formidable of the Crawley daughters, but Sybil had more than a bit of her grandmother's steel in her as well, and Bates saw that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You can use me as your cane, if you need," Sybil continued. "I'm not as delicate as I seem."

He smiled at her warmly, he had grown fond of the young woman who had done so much to help Gwen, and always seemed to have a kind word for the staff. He offered her his arm. "In that case, it would be my pleasure. I'll try not to step on your toes."

Their dance certainly wasn't the most graceful on the floor, but he had to admit, he was rather enjoying himself. But, despite the beautiful young girl in his arms, he's eyes were drawn elsewhere.

Sybil followed his line of sight. "How are things going with you and Anna?" she asked. "If it's not too rude of me to inquire."

Bates bowed his head slightly. "The divorce is proving harder to get than we'd hoped," he admitted. "But I've hired a solicitor who believes he can help. It's shouldn't be too much longer now. I know it's been hard for her, but I've been wary of damaging her reputation."

Sybil gave a shake of her head. "You make her happy, Mr. Bates. She's been with our family for years, but I've never seen her as happy as she's been since you joined this household. No matter what the problems with your wife, she'll stick by you. I don't think she cares a bit what anyone else might think."

"She's quite a remarkable woman."

"You should tell her that," Sybil gently chided.

"I do," Bates said. "On a nearly daily basis."

"It might be time for a change of dancing partners," Sybil said with a nod in Anna and Matthew's direction.

"You wouldn't think me rude?"

"Actually, I insist."

They danced closer to the other couple, and Bates tapped gently on Mr. Crawley's shoulder. "Forgive me, Sir, but might I cut in?"

"Not at all, Mr. Bates," Matthew said graciously, swiftly transferring Anna to Bates's arms, while taking Sybil in his own.

Anna beamed at him. "I never thought I would see you dancing."

"Lady Sybil was quite insistent," he admitted.

"I'm glad she was."

"I'm afraid I'm not the dancer your previous partner was," Bates said, trying not to put too much of his weight on Anna as they moved.

"There's no one's arms I'd rather be in tonight," Anna said softly.

He raised a hand to her face to brush a loose strand of hair away from her eyes. "I'm sorry for this mess I've put you in," he told her. "My solicitor says that things shouldn't be too much--"

Anna cut him off with a shake of her head. "You didn't put me in any mess, John Bates. And I'll admit, I do hope to be your wife sooner, rather than later. But right now, I'm dancing with the man I love, and it's Christmas. So let's not speak of it anymore."

Bates wanted nothing more in that moment than to draw her closer and to kiss her. But he was still a married man, and they had a rather sizable audience. So instead, he contented himself to let his hand linger on her cheek.

It was Christmas at Downton and he has dancing with the woman he loved. For now, that was more than enough.


End file.
